Older and disabled persons often require the additional balance, stability and support offered by a walker. Walkers of various designs are well-known in the art; however, a standard walker does not “give” when it hits a bump in the sidewalk or the curb. As a result, the walker can become stuck, requiring the user to nudge the walker over the impediment with his knee. Additionally, this lack of “give” makes it more likely that that walker will become off-balance causing the walker to fall forward and collapse. The user may then have to either let go of the walker and/or risk falling. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved walker that allows for shocks caused by rough ground and impediments to be ameliorated.